doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
1963
Das Jahr 1963 gehört nach irdischer Zeitrechnung zum 20. Jahrhundert. Am 29. März 1963 wird Lizzie Lewis von Ed Morgan in Cardiff ermordet. Erst 2007 wird dieser Mord von Torchwood-Mitarbeitern aufgeklärt (Ghost Machine). Ab dem Frühjahr 1963 befinden sich der Erste Doctor und seine Enkelin Susan 5 Monate auf der Erde, in London. Offenbar ist es Susan, die großes Interesse an dieser Zeit hat, während der Doctor sehr ungern so lange an einem Ort ist. (Operation Proteus, Time and Relative) Im Oktober 1963 arrangiert der Erste Doctor, dass die Hand des Omega auf einem Friedhof im Londoner Stadtteil Shoreditch begraben wird. (Remembrance of the Daleks). thumb|200px|right|Der neunte Doctor in Dallas Am 22. November 1963 wird der US-amerikanische Präsident John F. Kennedy in Dallas erschossen. Der Siebte Doctor ist davon überzeugt, dass die Nähe der Nemesis-Statue zur Erde dies auslöste (Silver Nemesis). Ein Foto zeigt, dass der Neunte Doctor zum Zeitpunkt des Attentats im Publikum stand. (Rose). Desweiteren wird erwähnt, dass das Attentat nicht dem originalen Verlauf der Zeitlinie entspricht. (Let's Kill Hitler) Im November 1963 werden Susan und der Erste Doctor von den Lehrern Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright "entdeckt", woraufhin der Doctor die beiden kurzerhand mitnimmt. (An Unearthly Child) Ebenfalls im November 1963 müssen der Siebte Doctor und Ace verhindern, dass Daleks die Hand des Omega in ihren Besitz nehmen. Unterstützt werden sie dabei von Cpt. Ian Gilmore, Rachel Jensen und Allison Williams (Remembrance of the Daleks). Ende November 1963 wird daraufhin die Intrusion Counter-Measures Group gegründet, deren Leitung Cpt. Gilmore übernimmt (1963: The Assassination Games). Ebenfalls im November 1963 besuchen der Sechste Doctor und Peri Brown das Kosmodrom Baikonur und bekommen es mit Laika zu tun (1963: The Space Race) Außerdem strandet im November 1963 die Besatzung des Spacefleet-Raumschiffs Tisiphone auf der Erde, nachdem das Schiff während einer Auseinandersetzung mit den Daleks im Jahr 2547 durch einen Raum-Zeit-Riss fiel. An Bord befindet sich Isaac Summerfield II., der von nun an auf der Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts lebt (Return of the Living Dad). Am 22. Dezember 1963 untersuchen der Fünfte Doctor und Nyssa Spukerscheinungen in einem Mädcheninternat in der Schweiz (Winter for the Adept). Der Achte Doctor und Liv Chenka sind 1963 im British Museum der mysteriösen Red Lady auf der Spur und lernen Helen Sinclair kennen, die ihnen das Leben rettet und sich ihnen anschließt (The Red Lady). Der Zehnte Doctor und Donna Noble besuchen 1963 in Liverpool ein Beatles-Konzert (The Time of My Life). Der Zwölfte Doctor und Clara Oswald besuchen 1963 Las Vegas und bekommen es mit einem außerirdischen Tyrannen zu tun, gegen den einst der große Rassilon kämpfte (Gangland) Jorjie Turner wird durch die Benutzung des Space-Time Manipulators in das Jahr 1963 geschleudert und für eine russische Spionin gehalten (The Cambridge Spy). In einem Paralleluniversum herrscht 1963 noch immer Krieg zwischen Japan und den USA. Die TARDIS bringt den Fünften Doctor auf eine Insel im Pazifik, wo er unter traurigen Umständen Angus Goodman kennen lernt und zu seinem Begleiter macht (Lunar Lagoon und Teil 1 von 4-Dimensional Vistas). In der Realität *Am 23.11.1963 wird der erste Teil der Episode An Unearthly Child ausgestrahlt und damit die erste Doctor Who-Episode überhaupt. Kategorie: Jahreszahlen